It Will Be Me
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: One night, while on a solo patrol, Michelangelo comes across a girl being mugged by some thugs. He saves her and they end up friends as Alexis was surprisingly accepting of him. Their friendship grows stronger until both wonder if there's something more. Just as they get together, Alexis's family moves to California. Will she ever find her way back to New York? Or to Mikey?


**So I heard a song and for some reason got inspired to write this. It's different than the usual deal for me. Hope someone likes it though.**

**This will contain MikeyxOC, fair warning now.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

* * *

It had been decided recently by Master Splinter that the turtles begin doing occasional solo patrols that lasted only half the time as a normal length patrol. The idea was that it would help them master their own individual techniques and learn what they personally needed to work on. That night it was Mikey's turn. All of them were nervous since Donatello had gone out at the beginning of the week and had become engaged in a rather hefty battle with the Foot. Of course, courtesy of the tech brained turtle, he had designed special emergency signals for such an occasion and his brothers had arrived in time to help him fight. None of them wished for such a thing to happen to the youngest.

Michelangelo was in a word, pumped. All three of his brothers had done their first solo patrol and come out relatively unscathed. Now it was his turn to prove he was just as awesome as his brothers. Dinner had finished and just as quickly the youngest orange loving turtle was headed to the surface.

He exited the sewer tunnels after a little bit of walking, quietly sliding the sewer lid back into place and scaling the nearest building. As he reached the top he took a moment to take a deep breath and just enjoy the view of the enormous city in which he lived. Mentally he laughed as he realized usually his little routine was interrupted by his brothers and their incessant teasing. It was a nice reprieve to be able to enjoy those little things by himself. With a slight shake of his head, he set about leaping across the rooftops and officially starting his patrol.

An hour passed and nothing had happened, but Mikey was enjoying the time to just run free about the city in the meantime. Then he heard a sharp cry of, "NO," from a nearby alley. He immediately set off towards the direction he had heard the sound from and observed the situation from above.

There were four men circling a girl who looked to be protecting her bag, a walking stick in hand. One of the men ripped it from her hands and broke it into pieces, throwing them away from him after. One was shouting about money, another grabbing her arms trying to reach the bag. The last was standing back a bit, as if keeping guard.

Mikey felt his blood boil. He quickly leapt from the building's roof and into the alleyway below. "Hey," he called, pulling out his nunchucks, "leave her alone and get out of here!"

All four men stopped their motions and whipped around, searching a bit frantically for the origin of the voice. The thug that had been standing back a ways stepped forward, "Who's there? Come out and face us you coward!"

He let out a dark chuckle and emerged from the darkness, drinking in their shocked expressions. He slipped into a fighting stance and began swirling his nunchucks about, "Who's the coward now bro?" He felt that his intimidation skills were something he didn't get enough credit for. He might be happy and fun loving but that didn't mean he didn't have a serious side to him. He definitely knew how to use that side of himself when the time called for it too.

"Well get him," the leader shouted, hands thrown up in the air in exasperation. That seemed to snap his men out of their momentary shock.

Mikey was ready for them when they ran at him. It was like a child's game. He flipped one over his back, socked one in the face and then wacked one in the nose with his nunchucks. They fell to the ground and lay there, either in pain or utter surprise, he didn't know.

The leader let out a growl and he too ran forward.

With a well aimed straight kick, Mikey had the head honcho clutching his gut and falling to his knees.

He used their temporary immobility to leap in front of the girl who now sat on the ground, seemingly in shock. He felt a bit better being the wall between those men and the girl. With a quick glance and a smile he spoke to her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of these idiots. Everything will be okay now."

Her eyes widened a bit in shock but she gave a mute nod.

Mikey turned back to the four thugs who were slowly getting up, "Come on, I haven't even gotten serious yet and you guys are acting like I've won!"

With four cries of anger, they raced forward once more. The orange banded turtle made quick work of them. One he knocked out with a hit to the man's head with his nunchucks. Another he managed a sharp uppercut which sent the man flying back into the wall and knocked him out. The third he did a sweeping kick, knocking his legs out and then gave a hard head-butt effectively knocking the man out and most likely giving him a headache if not a concussion. The leader was the last and after having seen his men go down like flies he changed his attitude and tried a more methodical approach. He pulled out a pistol and cocked it, "Don't make me use this turtle, just let me get her money and we're gone."

He froze at the sight of the gun but steeled himself. Recently more and more gangs were being armed with handguns and Splinter had introduced some new attacks against such a situation. Doing a quick inventory of the situations they had practiced he remembered one that had been exactly like the current one. Giving a glare he took a leap towards, the wall, kicking off of it as soon as he felt it under his foot. As he expected the man shot at where he had been, the wall. With a few more rolling flips and zig-zag motions, avoiding shots all the way, he was practically at the man. With a shout he went for a punch straight on and realized his mistake when the man fired another shot.

Mikey quickly ducked but not before the bullet grazed his cheek, a small trail of blood going down the side of his face. He glared at the man as he raised the pistol ready to take another shot, he pulled the trigger and... nothing. He was out of rounds.

He smirked and kneed the man hard in the gut, sending him back a ways. It was hard enough to knock him too unconscious. Mikey gave his unmoving form a disdainful look before heading back to the girl, eyes sweeping over her in search of possible bullet wounds. He found nothing but did notice she had a few cuts that looked pretty deep as well as hand shaped bruises on her arms. "You okay," he called quietly.

She flinched and looked up at him, giving another wordless nod.

Figuring she was in shock he knelt down and softened himself up, not wanting to scare the poor girl more than she already was, "Hey I know you must be scared of me, but I won't hurt you okay?"

Her gaze turned curious, "Afraid of you? Why would I fear my savior?" She reached out and grabbed one of his hands, a smile coming to her face, "I see you're not an everyday hero are you? That must be why your energy felt different..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks, she was blind.

"I'm glad you did help me though, regardless of who or what you are," she said with another smile, "I'm Alexis, thank you for saving me..."

He grinned, not caring whether she could see it or not, "Michelangelo but call me Mikey."

She went to officially shake his hand but fell forward and went limp.

With a cry of surprise he caught the human girl who now lay in her arms, apparently unconscious. After having debated it for a bit he decided to take her back home so Donatello could fix her up. Before that, he'd definitely need to call first. He managed to grab his T-Phone and dialed the familiar number for his brainy brother. It rung twice and then was picked up.

_"Mikey? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Are you in com-"_

"Donny chill bro," he said with a small laugh, "I'm fine but I do need your help."

_"With what?"_

Mikey glanced down at the girl in his arms, "I'm coming back home but I won't be alone. I need you to help someone out for me."

_"Mikey what are you talking about?"_

"Just promise you guys won't flip out okay," he asked pleadingly, "she needs help."

There was a pause. _"Is it a human girl?"_

He hesitated before answering honestly, "Yes."

Donny gave a long sigh before answering, _"Fine, but you have some explaining to do when you get here."_

Honestly he had expected more of a fight before acceptance but he was happily surprised, "Yeah fine, whatever! I'm heading back now - see you in ten."

_"Make it five,"_ came the reply, another's voice.

Mikey gave a playful pout, "Fine Fearless. See you in five." He hung up afterwards and gathered the girl in his arms, heading at top speed towards home.

Just as he had said, a mere five minutes later he was walking into the lair, his brothers waiting for him.

"You didn't mention you had gotten hurt too," Donatello chided, examining his bullet grazed cheek.

Mike gave a shrug, "This is nothing but she's got some ugly cuts on her arms, I thought you should take care of those."

The purple banded turtle observed the unconscious girl in his brother's arms for a moment before heading towards the lab, "Well come on, let's get you two cleaned up."

The youngest barely noticed that Leonardo and Raphael followed behind them albeit silently. It wasn't until after he had laid the girl on their designated sick bed that he turned and saw them. "What," he asked as they looked at him.

"What," Leonardo asked incredulously, "you brought a human girl to the lair!" Although he had raised his voice, he made sure to keep it at a level in which he wouldn't wake the said human that Donatello was currently working on.

Mikey rolled his eyes and went around the bed, looking down at the girl's unconscious face curiously. Now that she was in the light, he noted that she had very light blonde hair which fell to around shoulder length. "She's blind Leo," he said quietly, "and besides, she seemed to know I was different. She said something like my energy felt different or something... She didn't care, she grabbed my hand and felt I only had three fingers but she didn't care. Stop worrying so much will you? I'm not completely stupid y'know. I did think about it before I brought her here." His blue eyes looked up and he was surprised to find his three brothers looking at him in mild shock, "Now what?"

"Nuthin'," Raph said, "just surprisin' to hear ya talk sense fer once."

Leo's rigid stance had relaxed and he had a small grin on his face, "Well... good job Mike. You did good."

He stared at them, "So wait first you were scolding me and now you're telling me, 'Good Job'... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHERS?!"

The three of them broke out laughing. "Don't worry Mike," Donny said finally, "we're just finally realizing you've grown up a lot. It's kind of a shocker for us."

Mikey shook his head, a smile sliding onto his face.

Leo let out a breath, "So.. what do we do with this girl?"

"Alexis," the youngest corrected, "her name is Alexis."

The blue banded leader gave another sigh like breath, "Alexis then, what's the plan? Do you know where she lives or anything Mikey?"

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation, "Do I _look_ like a stalker to Leo? I just met this girl and she passed out before we could talk about anything major. I just barely got her name." He snickered as his older brother spluttered at his initial comment.

"So we wait for her to wake up," Donny summarized, "and then Mikey takes her home, simple as that." He had finished up on Alexis and shot a look at his brother who yelped in surprise, "Now _you_ get over here so I can clean that."

With an indignant huff, the younger crossed over to him and allowed him to clean it, wincing as he wiped peroxide on it.

Donatello eyed the small wound carefully, "How did you even get this Mikey? It doesn't look like a knife did this."

"Nah it was a bullet," he replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT," the three brothers cried together.

Mikey flinched, "What? I got grazed by a bullet, that's it. Calm down."

Raph smacked the other on the back of the head, "If the bullet got that close ta ya, it has ta mean ya almost got shot!"

"So the leader of the idiots that attacked her had a gun," he retorted, rubbing his head, "why are you guys making such a big deal out of it? Just because I was alone and happened upon an idiot with a gun? Guys seriously, Master Splinter trained us in case something like that came up. I just misjudged distance and got grazed. Chill out, seriously."

Don took a calming breath and then slapped a bandage over the wound, making his younger brother yelp and glare. "That should be alright in a day or so, you're really lucky it didn't hit you directly," he muttered. With one last look at his brothers he left the lab, "Don't touch anything, I need coffee."

Leonardo and Raphael followed him out in short order. Mikey stuck his tongue out at their retreating backs before he followed them out, intent on snacking on something or other. With one last glance at the prone form of Alexis he left the room.

It didn't take too long for Alexis to begin waking. She rolled her head about and tried to figure out where exactly she was. Upon habit she opened her eyes, the small frustration of not being able to see anything present as always. She felt blindly around the bed she was on, wincing when she hit something and it fell off the bed, clattering on the ground. The air smelt different, she knew she wasn't at home. Carefully sliding one leg off of the bed, she stood once she knew how far down the floor was.

With careful movements, she stuck one foot out in front of her and inched along. Her arms raised in front of her so she wouldn't hit anything in front of her. She felt as though she were getting nowhere, having never been to her current location before it was hard to picture where she was. She let out a small gasp when a warm set of hands grabbed her own and began guiding her. She let them; somehow knowing she could trust whoever it was.

"I didn't think you'd wake up so soon," a voice commented, a smile in their voice.

Alexis gave a smile when she realized who it was, "Michelangelo!"

A small laugh was her response, "The one and only dudette. I brought you to my place so my brother could fix you up. You got a little roughed up from those jerks. Not to worry now! You'll be all healed up in a few days."

In curiosity she slipped one of her hands from his grasp and worked it up his arm, impressed at the build of his arms. She flinched slightly when she came across something hard at his chest, she rubbed it with the pad of her thumb curiously, "Is that a plastron? Like for a turtle?" Upon hearing the small but sharp inhale she knew she was right, "So you're a turtle! That's cool." Her hand went up his neck and to his face; she brushed over the bandage and felt him twitch in the slightest, "Were you injured during that fight?"

"Only a scrape, don't sweat it," he called lightheartedly.

With a reluctant nod she continued upward when she felt a different kind of cloth about his eyes, "A bandana?" Under her hand, his head moved in a nodding motion. She hummed in interest and let her hand fall. Then she gave a smile, "Well it's not every day I meet a giant mutant turtle! Anything else I should know about my savior?"

He laughed good-naturedly, "Well technically I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"A teenager and a ninja as well, "she breathed in surprise, "how old are you?"

Mikey hesitated but answered anyway, "16."

Alexis gave a small cheer of joy, "Finally I've met a unique person who's my age!" She gave a small bow, "A pleasure to meet you sir!" She heard snickers from her left and felt her eyes instinctually turn towards the sound, "Am I in the presence of more teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"You are indeed," Mikey answered, "those are my brothers, the geeky one that fixed you up in Donatello but we call him Donny. The leader or as I call him 'Fearless Leader' is Leonardo, Leo for short. Then the hot head yet cool turtle is my brother Raphael or Raph."

She nodded and waved in the direction she thought them, "A pleasure to meet you all!" She applauded herself mentally as she heard them shift and offer greetings in return. A thought occurred to her then and she let out a small gasp, "Mikey, what time is it?" She heard him shift as well and she heard one of the others reply.

"9:45pm," the voice said.

A small wave of panic shot through her, "Oh no, I need to get home before 10! That's when my parents get home..."

Mikey was at her side in an instant, "Don't sweat it dudette," he said comfortingly, "I'll get ya there, just tell me where you live."

"7234 Brooklyn Avenue, apartment number 15," she rattled off the address.

"Oh cool that's like super close to here; I know exactly where to go!" He disappeared from her side and then came back, placing something in her hands, "Don't wanna forget that," he said.

Alexis knew it was her bag from the feel of the worn leather, "Thank you." She felt herself being lifted and was soon pressed against his plastron comfortably. As she felt motion she tossed a wave in the air, "Goodbye Don, Leo and Raph - thank you for allowing me to come!"

In an easy ten minutes Mikey had her at the apartment and was helping her inside, "You got it from here dudette?"

She nodded and faced him, hesitating in closing the door, "Will I ever see you again? Will you come see me again?"

Mikey was surprised by the question but shrugged, "I could, but only if you want me to..."

"Please," she said pleadingly, "you're my first real friend..." She could practically feel his smile as he answered.

"Then your wish is my command," he replied, "just leave your window unlatched okay? I'll knock four times so you know it's me."

She nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you Mikey, for everything."

About eight months passed and true to his word, Mikey continued to visit Alexis, their friendship grew rapidly. Occasionally he would bring her to visit around the lair but most times he went to visit her. It got to a point where Alexis had the ability to sense the energy she said he emitted and was always ready for him when she felt him coming. She had opened up more about her life at him and he had even witnessed some of what she spoke up firsthand. Her parents, Alice and Shane Cooper had a bad marriage. It seemed like they were always arguing over something or other, though they both often fought over what was best for their daughter. It had been one of his earlier visits when Mikey had learned more about his friend's blindness.

Alexis had not been born blind but at the age of eight she had lost it due to an accident, an accident that probably wouldn't have happened had her parents actually been present and attentive towards their daughter. She adapted quickly to it and found it a bit of a reprieve from having to see her parents fighting and their threatening faces they made towards each other. Though it turned out she was much like Michelangelo in that she enjoyed painting and drawing but found it difficult to do either without her sight.

It wasn't uncommon for the orange banded turtle to come and be hugged by a crying Alexis. She would often get upset by the sounds of her parents fighting and as it happened so regularly, she cried quite a bit. It tugged at his heart to see her in such a state and so he never hesitated in comforting her and trying to help her feel better. His goal was to get a smile from her before he left. More often than not he achieved his goal.

One night as he sat with her comforting her, she began speaking as she cried.

"I feel like I'm closer to you than I am to them Mikey," she had said, "you're so kind and always want to comfort me and they only shout words and hits at one another and could care less if I hear or not. Why do they do this Mikey? Why?!"

He stayed much longer that night as it took awhile for her to calm. Once he had finally calmed her, he got that beautiful smile he always aimed for which brought him a swell of happiness for having accomplished his goal.

He had arrived pretty late back at home that night but upon his explanation his family accepted it, merely telling him to call them the next time he thought he'd be later than usual. Before he went to bed that night, he spoke with Splinter.

"Father," he had asked, "may I speak with you?"

Splinter had observed him in silence before giving a nod, "Of course my son. Come, I shall prepare some tea."

The two of them entered the kitchen and settled themselves at the table with steaming cups of tea set out before them.

"Tell me, what is it you wish to speak of Michelangelo," his father asked gently, noticing the reluctance in his son's posture.

Mikey hesitated greatly before speaking, "Do you approve of my having brought Alexis into our lives Sensei?"

The question took him only a bit by surprise. Splinter gave a low chuckle before speaking, "As was the case when Miss O'Neil came into our lives, at the time there was not much of a choice in the matter. In both cases, however, I did not mind. I realized it would be a bit difficult to explain everything and to gain acceptance but never did I mind." He sipped a bit of his tea, "But something tells me that this is not what you wished to speak with me about."

The orange banded turtle shook his head, he too taking a small drink of his tea. "I just..." he seemed to be deliberating something deeply, "I just have been feeling strangely for Alexis lately and I... Sens- no, Father... I think...I think I.." He bit his lip as he tried to speak his feelings.

"You have fallen in love with her, my son," Splinter stated knowingly.

Mikey gave a sharp inhale as he looked at his father in shock, "How did you..."

The elderly rat chuckled again, "It is not hard to figure out Michelangelo. Ever since you rescued Miss Alexis I have noticed your change. You feel softly for her. It is alright, my son." he said evenly, "I do not disapprove or anything of the sort. But I wonder if you know of Miss Alexis's feelings?"

He shook his head, "I felt I should ask you about it before I even asked her. It could just be me, but hey I can hope right?"

Splinter placed a paw on his son's arm, "If what I have observed between the two of you is any suggestion as to her feelings then I feel you have nothing to worry about Michelangelo. If you wish to ask her of her feelings, you may go tomorrow night. I hold no qualms should you pursue relations with this woman, though I will say that I wish for things to be taken seriously and slowly between the two of you."

With shiny eyes, Mikey brought his father into a hug, thanking him over and over.

He awoke bright and early the next morning, the excitement of a possible relationship with Alexis having awoken him. The entire day there was a smile upon his face, even during the daily training, even when Raph landed a good hit on his side when they sparred. Nothing but a rejection would take the happiness from him. Even then he would be perfectly content in pursuing a stronger friendship with her. That evening he steeled himself and went to her.

Mikey tapped on her window four times and soon enough the window opened and the smiling face he had come to adore greeted him. A grin bloomed on his own face as he entered, "Hey Alexis, surprised to see me again?"

"Yes," she breathed, hugging him, "but perfectly happy all the same! But I am curious as to why two nights in a row?"

He grinned, "Ehh no reason, just wanted to spend more time with you is all. So... What can we do?" He hastily began naming off things, hoping she would accept the request to stall from his original reason for coming, if only for a bit of time. Mentally he needed to prepare himself after all. To his relief she gave a shrug and suggested a few things to him.

Her parents were out a dinner, having given her a meal of her own before they left. While sitting in her room, the duo snacked on the chocolate that Alexis had a constant supply of and chatted. It was often that the evenings in which they were without the presence of her parents that they passed the time talking. The subject matter was always wide and varied but very fun and exciting for both of them. Recently the duo had taken to playing around with the ukulele that Alexis had and singing songs together which always ended up in the two of them laughing hysterically at each other.

After things had calmed a bit and they were relaxing on Alexis's bed, Mikey finally felt ready to ask her of her feelings. "Hey Lex," he whispered, "how... uhh.. how do you feel a-about me?" His heart felt like it was beating rapidly in his chest as he awaited an answer.

Alexis hummed in response, "You're the closest friend I've ever had, I feel like I can tell you anything and don't have to worry about being judged for what I say.. You make me smile when the mere thought of doing so seemed impossible and you can always make me laugh. I get excited whenever I think about you visiting and always look forward to hearing your voice. I just wish I could see you..."

He bit his lip, "Have you ever wanted to be... I dunno more than friends?"

She sat up in surprise and looked at him curiously before smiling a bit shyly, "In all honesty... yes." She closed her eyes and giggled sheepishly, "I had always seen you as a friend and then I realized it had become something.. more."

Mikey smiled brightly, "Me too Lexie... me too." He took one of her hands, "If you want... I'm willing to take the step into being more than a friend to you..."

Her beautiful green eyes, though unseeing, fell upon him and began filling with tears, "R-Really?"

"Really," he said with conviction, planting a small kiss on her cheek. His cheeks flushed with a brilliant blush after. He chuckled lowly as he realized hers had as well. "So Alexis, do you wanna be my girlfriend," he asked shyly.

The smile that broke out on her face was heart stopping, "Of course Mikey! I'd love to be!" She leapt at him and hugged him tightly.

The newly formed couple continued their night together singing karaoke and dancing, laughing the entire time.

When he returned later that night he told his family of his new relationship and was overjoyed when they all congratulated him. As a small treat, the next morning Splinter had a small cake prepared. Mikey couldn't have been happier.

Another month came and went. While the relationship between Michelangelo and Alexis was flourishing, the relationship of her parents was slowly but surely crumbling to nothingness. They fought more often and made up less, their fights had become more physical and usually ended with one of them leaving and staying the night at a hotel. Mikey made sure to make his visits more frequent and longer lasting as he tried to comfort his saddened girlfriend. It tore her up to see her parent's marriage in such a state of ruin and it tore him apart to see her so upset about something out of her control.

One night he convinced her to just stay the night at the lair as he had arrived to not only her in tears but also the loud shouts of the fighting married couple. Alexis called a friend who said she would vouch that she was staying the night there should her parents ask and snuck out with Mikey.

Her evening at the lair turned out to be fantastic and she thoroughly enjoyed herself; between the playful banter between the brothers and the sounds of their laughter having brought a smile to her own face. Alexis made sure she thanked her boyfriend for having invited her to stay the night. In the afternoon of the next day he reluctantly returned her home, hoping that her parents would be a bit more presentable and behaved.

Mikey stayed a constant by her side as he was forced to watch the crumbling marriage of her parents; he hated not being able to help in anyway. It made him feel helpless to see his girlfriend so distraught while he could only help her feel better afterwards. It was wearing down on Alexis and he could see it.

It was a mere two months after that when Alexis was informed of life changing news from her parents. They were moving. To California. Not only had her father been offered a transfer, which he accepted, but there was also the promise of a surgery that could possibly bring back her vision. The odds of the surgery actually working were a mere 5% however. It was not likely they would return to New York City afterwards.

She wanted nothing more than to reveal her relationship with Michelangelo and try and convince them to stay but she couldn't. Never could she share the happiness she had found with them, they wouldn't understand. They would never accept her being in a relationship with a mutant. Her heart broke when she heard the shuffle of things being packed into boxes the next day. It was true, they were moving.

Alexis tearfully broke the news to Mikey that night, relishing in the warm embrace that was offered immediately after she had revealed. As she was held in his arms, she realized that he was near tears himself. The couple held each other close, neither wanting to let go. It was well after 4 am the next morning when Mikey finally tore himself from her and headed home with a promise of returning soon.

He took the longest way home, finally arriving back at the lair at around 7. Trudging into the kitchen, he started making breakfast. Mikey felt as though he were on automatic as he went through the motions of preparing breakfast for his brothers. When 7:30am rolled by he began preparing coffee for Donatello and tea for Splinter, Leo and himself. Sure enough, ten minutes later they all entered, mildly surprised to see that Mikey had already prepared breakfast.

"Mike," Donny called after having retrieved his coffee, "where were you last night? Did you stay at Alexis's place?"

He nodded mutely, preparing plates of breakfast and handing it off to waiting hands.

"What happened Mikey," Leo asked in concern.

It was that simple and innocent question that sent him reeling. He stopped all motion; shoulders slumped and dropped his gaze, "Alexis's family is moving to California."

The rest of his family froze at those words, shock clearly evident on their faces. "Why are they movin'," Raph questioned, a hand coming to rest on his younger brother's arm.

"Work opportunity for her father and surgery for her eyes," he said quietly, "the chances of the surgery actually working are only 5% though..." As happy as he was that there was a chance for his girl to get her sight back, for the chances being so low and the fact that she would have to be so far away with the chance of not returning tore at his heart. They had only officially been a couple three months but he already felt very close to her.

There were quiet apologies from his brothers, a comforting paw on his shell from his father.

Later that day he travelled to April's apartment and told her of the predicament at hand. She was very sympathetic and comforting and asked if there was anything she could do. He realized there was. After having asked her to buy something for him, he quickly went back home. It took only a moment of convincing to Donny for his brainy brother to begin work on what he had requested.

Mikey, with the permission from his father, went back to Alexis that evening. Upon seeing her on her bed, he entered through the unlatched window and set the small bag he had brought on her desk. He sat on her bed and enveloped her into a warm embrace.

Alexis awoke instantly and returned the embrace, tear tracks evident on her cheeks. "Mikey," she murmured sadly.

Upon looking more at her room, he realized half of her stuff was packed away into boxes. With a shake of his head he held her tightly, not wanting to accept that their separation would happen so soon. After just sitting with her for awhile, he reached for the bag he had set down before. "I brought something that might make this a bit easier for us," he said quietly. Reaching in the bag, he pulled out a T-Phone that Donny had crafted in record time earlier that day. He placed it in her hands and let her feel about it. "It's what we call a T-Phone, Donny made them for us so we could keep contact with each other. I asked him to make one for you so we could still call each other," he explained.

A tearful smile lit up her face as she clutched it carefully to her chest, "Thank you Mikey... t-thank you so much.."

"Now I'm not done yet," he teased softly, pulling another item out of the bag. It was a velvet box which he opened and retrieved a golden heart shaped locket. He held onto the chain as she grabbed it and examined it with her hands. "This I hoped would show you my love for you," he admitted in a hushed tone, "it's a golden heart but also a locket. I put a photo of us in it and something else that you can see once you get your eyesight back. I want you to know that no matter what I'll always wait for you to come back, no matter how long it takes. I... I love you Lexie."

She burst into tears then and hugged him tightly, "I l-love you too M-Mikey!"

On a whim he pulled her away from him slightly and cupped her chin, tilting it up towards him. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence he brought her in for a soft and innocent kiss. Their first kiss. They pulled away after a short time and returned to their embrace, relishing in each other's presence.

Before he left, he fastened the locket around her neck and helped her get used to calling his number on the T-Phone. Once he felt it was alright to leave her he did so, albeit reluctantly though not before giving her another short kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow," he promised.

Early the next morning he returned, chancing going out in daylight. When he reached her window however, he was met with the sight of an empty room and a locked window. Panic spread through him as he searched frantically around the building for any sight of the family that lived there. Then he heard the sound of a truck start up and soon after a smaller car. Hurrying to the sound he remained in the last remaining shadows and could only stare as he saw Alexis reluctantly get into the vehicle.

Just before the vehicle could pull away, Alexis turned and peered out the back window, looking directly at him or so he thought. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she blew a shaky kiss to him through the window. Then the car drove away, with it taking his girlfriend.

Quickly disappearing, he made his way back to the sewers feeling as though his world had been ripped from under him. Tears slowly but surely worked down his cheeks.

It was nearly two weeks before he got his first call from Alexis who was in tears. He wished that he could be there and comfort her, to wipe away her tears. She told him that her parents had been watching her like a hawk and wouldn't let her do much and so she had had to wait until they took a night to dine out to call. They spoke for as long as they could, both of them reflecting on how little time they had been apart and yet how much it hurt. They couldn't wait until they were reunited, assuming they would be.

Months passed and their few but heartfelt conversations kept their bond strong. Alexis told him of how her life was changing; she was put in a public school and took the same classes as everyone else in preparation for her surgery which her parents assumed would work. It was difficult for her and she felt bad for not being able to succeed more in her classes. He consoled her in telling her that she did the best she could.

Sometimes there would be nothing but sadness in their conversations, sad talks of home life and missing each other filling the line. Other times they would laugh until they cried from laughing so much. Then there were times when they spoke and it was as if they were sitting together in her old room, just talking. Mikey embraced it whenever she called, knowing how precious the time was for the both of them.

Their phone call was interrupted once and Alexis had to hang up quickly, telling him she loved him before ending the call. After that, she didn't call anymore.

Mikey continued on with his life, no longer aware of the passing of time since he had seen her and been with her. He missed their talks, the sound of her voice. He stayed true to his promise however and remained true to her, ever waiting for the chance that she return to him.

Before he knew it, nearly two years had passed and he was 18 years old. Even then, as he celebrated with his brothers, he thought of her and missed her dearly. The photo they had taken together at 16 years old, before she had gone, sat in a frame at his bedside. He made a wish every night that she might come back to him. Alexis Cooper had worked into his heart and it would take a lot to take her back out.

The turtles continued doing the occasional solo patrols, Mikey having gone on the most. While his brothers felt nothing more could be learned for them, Mikey kept doing them so he could get better. So he could protect others more efficiently.

While he kept his playful and teasing side, his serious side had grown and made itself known more often. His brothers were no longer surprised if he suddenly offered a serious and rather functional plan in the middle of a situation. No longer did they always expect him to be the goofball. It was a nice change for him.

Mikey had also taken to sitting with Splinter and merely enjoying the other's company. They all knew their father and sensei wouldn't be around forever and while he was healthy, they always feared the day when he would be torn from them. Having gone through such a heart wrenching situation, Mikey learned to cherish everyday he got to spend with his father and family. He listened to the words the others spoke and took them seriously, knowing that one day when he wanted to hear their voice the most, they may or may not be there.

Another skill Michelangelo had taken up was wood carving. He had found an abandoned book in the sewers that wasn't too badly damaged and took it with him. Not long after he was out searching for wood pieces he could carve. His first projects included a small charm bracelet for April, a new and decorative cane for Master Splinter, a finely carved and sanded handle for a blade that Raph had that had lost its original handle, a intricate katana holder for Leo and then a complex but simplistic organizational unit for Donny. After he had gotten such positive reactions from them he tried a few projects for himself.

One project he did included making intricately designed decorative nunchucks which he displayed on a more simplistic shelf to contrast. Then he made sculpture shaped like his and Alexis, standing hand in hand. With more accuracy and experience under his belt, he then crafted a finely made yin-yang symbol which he ended up cutting into two pieces and hooking a cord for them to hang upon. One he kept for himself, the other was intended for Alexis when she returned.

Eventually he began selling some of his works on a website that Donny and April had designed for him in case he ever wanted to sell things. His works were very popular and gained a lot of attention in the public eye. It made him happy that people actually liked what he made, the money was an added bonus but he never asked much for his stuff. With some original paintings he put them up as an auction and was stunned when one of his original paintings sold for more than $5000. Ultimately he was glad to have an artistic outlet to help pass the time.

As Mikey became increasingly popular in the artistic world, his brothers too were gaining esteem in other fields. Donny began publishing some of his scientific work as well as patenting some gadgets he had made, some of them he had a small company producing to sell to the public. Raph had gotten quite good at painting vehicles and with the help of Casey started a car painting shop, his favorite vehicles to paint still being that of motorcycles. Leo took a different route and began making meditational and instructional videos in weaponry and katas with the help of April who acted as his model during the videos. The four turtles were becoming famous in their own ways for many different things, Splinter was very proud of each of them.

One day while the four brothers were busy doing their various usual activities, there sounded the alarm that alerted them that something was nearing their home. They all headed to Donny's lab where they studied the cameras that automatically began recording when such a sensor was enabled.

"So what or who do we have Donny," Leonardo asked.

Donatello gave a 'hmm', "To me it looks like a human, but it's not April or Casey. Someone should go check it out to be sure but I don't think they're a threat. They might've just gotten lost or something."

Before anyone could decide who was going, Michelangelo raced out of the room. They watched him go curiously. "Guess Mike wanted ta go see," Raph concluded.

Mikey strode out of the lair intent on finding the human Donny had thought he had seen on the cameras. He couldn't stop the hope from welling up within his chest at the thought of who it might be; he only hoped it was true. After having walked for a bit, he came across the human. He remained in the shadows and observed from there, the hope in his chest ever growing as he saw the human was a female. On a whim, he spoke, "Alexis?"

The girl whipped around and stared into the darkness, "Who's there? How do you know my name?"

His heart clenched at the sound of her voice, it had been much too long since he had heard that sweet voice. He grinned and stepped into the light, "What don't recognize me babe?"

Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears as she saw him, she strode forward into the light alongside him. His hand reached up to cup his cheek, a tearful smile on her lips, "M-Mikey..." She let her eyes fall shut as she felt his face, her smile growing, "It is you... I could never forget the feel of your face..." Her eyes opened again and she gave a wet laugh, "You're even more beautiful than I had imagined..."

He gave her a stunned look as he realized she was looking at him. _Looking_ at him! "You can see," he breathed in amazement.

Alexis nodded and brought him in for an embrace, "Oh Mikey... I missed you so much!"

He returned the hug tightly, tears coming to his eyes, "I missed you too Lexie. How come you didn't call after that one time?"

She gave a hurt sounding scoff, "My dad came in and heard me say I loved you, he threw the T-Phone at the wall and broke it into pieces.. They wouldn't let me call anyone, I wanted to so badly... They told me that if I came back to New York they would disown me because I told them you were waiting for me here. So I guess I'm just Alexis Michele now." She laughed quietly as she relaxed in his arms. She pulled back slightly and looked at her boyfriend, "You'll still have me... right?"

Mikey huffed at her, "Of course. I waited this long for you didn't I?" Feeling courageous he leaned down a bit and planted a kiss on her lips, giving a pleased sigh afterwards, "It was much too long since I got to do that."

Alexis giggled and kissed him again. She pulled back and they merely stared into each other's eyes lovingly, relishing in their reunion.

"Come on," he said, blue eyes sparkling with happiness, "time to have a reunion with our family."

She let him lead her along, knowing that she was hopelessly lost in the maze of sewer tunnels. "I'm just glad I found you," she said quietly, "I was totally lost because you had always carried me to the lair and I didn't know the way. So glad my boyfriend came to my rescue again!"

"For you," he replied, still leading them on, "I'll always come."

Alexis stared at him before blushing and smiling, whispering a thank you that she wasn't sure he heard.

They stood outside an irregular looking section of wall and Mikey looked over at her in excitement, "Ready?"

She tightened her hand on his and nodded, "Yes."

Pulling on one of the small pipes above the section of the wall, he entered with Alexis. "Hey guys," he called, "look who I found!"

The three brothers emerged from Donny's lab and stood dumbfounded at the sight before them, "Alexis?"

She smiled brightly and waved, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Miss Alexis," another voice greeted, "it has been far too long."

She turned to see Splinter and bowed slightly, "Yes Master Splinter, it has indeed but I have returned and if I may, I intend to stay this time."

The rest of the family traded looks before smiling at the couple before them, shouts of, "Of course" and "You're always welcome here" coming from them. They all ventured closer. They realized then as the woman observed them that she could see, which they gave her congratulations for.

It took them a moment to realize that Mikey had vanished.

"Where'd Mike go," Raph asked, looking around.

"Right here," Mikey replied, reemerging from his room with a content smile on his face. He walked up to them and looked expectantly at his girlfriend.

She quirked a brow at him, "So what do you have behind your back there Mikey?"

With another bright grin he revealed the yin-yang necklace he had made.

Alexis let out a small gasp and reached for the golden heart shaped locket that still hung around her neck from when Mikey had placed it there.

Mikey separated them and handed the black colored half to Alexis, "This time we'll have matching ones... This is me showing you that you complete me. There is no yin without yang and no yang without yin. Two halves make a whole, you are my other half Lexie. Will you accept this and be the yin to my yang?"

She looked down at the perfectly shaped yin piece in her hand and then brought her orange banded turtle in for a kiss, "Yes Mikey. I accept."

Happily, he took the necklace and slipped it over her head, the pendant resting against her neck. She did the same for him afterwards. She turned when she heard snickers from the three brothers and saw a brilliant smile on Splinter's face, "What's with you guys?"

"Oh nothing, just relishing in the fact that you two are more or less engaged now," Donatello replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

Mikey winked at her, "Ah don't worry I'll do a ring proposal too, just later!"

Alexis stared at him, "But are we... I mean do you really want to..."

"If you want to then I'd love to m'dear," he replied with a small smile.

She gave an excited squeal and leapt into his arms, "I love you Michelangelo!"

He laughed as he twirled her around a few times, "And I love you Alexis Michele!"

* * *

**Well there we have it. Told you it was a bit different from what I normally do! Super long too (for me anyways haha)**

**Hope you enjoyed it though! I may write a sequel or something eventually if for no one else than for my own benefit. R&R if you so wish!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
